The use of cards with sensitive data printed on them is problematic. For example, a traditional credit card is vulnerable to “over-the-shoulder” information stealing by a fraudster. If the fraudster obtains the credit card number printed on the credit card, she can conduct fraudulent transactions.
In addition, conventional methods for processing transactions can be slow and cumbersome. For example, an existing payment process may involve a user using a computer to obtain information about an item, go to a store to view the item, and using a payment card and a POS terminal to conduct a transaction.
Embodiments of the invention solve these problems, both individually and collectively.